


Hands, Touching Hands

by blackorchids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reunion Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/pseuds/blackorchids
Summary: James comes home just in time to join Lily and Sirius in bed.





	Hands, Touching Hands

**Author's Note:**

> title from Neil Diamond's _Sweet Caroline_ ship from the depths of my heart

Lily’s panting and gasping, face hot and red hair sticking to her neck, and she can’t help but squeeze her thighs tighter, one hand fisting the duvet and the other pinching at her hardened nipple. She releases and grabs at the blankets, trying to catch her breath, arches her head back and moans, thin and reedy, with desperation.

The pressure on her clit quickens, and a strong forearm pins her hips down when she tries to jerk them closer to the source.

A hoarse groan leaves her lips and her body pitches forward as the tightening in her belly finally snaps and she comes in a rush of sensation, sending shocks of pleasure all the way down to her toes.

When she finally slumps back against her throne of pillows, legs trembling, the duvet is flipped off of her and Sirius’ head pops up between her thighs, mouth shiny and twisted into a smirk.

“That’s _three_,” he sings, smug enough that Lily pushes his head away from the valley of her breasts with an exasperated groan.

“Only three, mate?” comes James’ voice, laughter echoing down the hallway. “I’ve been gone for near-on two weeks!”

“Three in the past hour and a half, you arse,” Sirius says, letting James kiss him and then tugging him overtop the two of them, filthy robes and all. James rolls a little and kisses Lily too. He drags a few fingertips over her belly, blinking up at her hopefully.

“No news,” Sirius says as he starts to try and unravel the laces down the front of James’ robes. “So you still have a chance.”

“It is _still_ not a competition,” Lily says, but she’s laughing, helping Sirius yank James’ robes down over his shoulders, distracting them by scraping her nails down his biceps and moaning a little for show.

Finally, he’s just in his pants, and Sirius pulls him down to kiss him wet and fast, dragging short, blunt nails across James’ back. Lily just watches them for a while, absently toying with her nipples again even though she’s not sure she really wants to get off again.

Lily tugs James off of Sirius and settles him between the pair of them, taking her turn kissing him deep and long, trailing down his jaw and neck. She makes quick work down his abdomen, Sirius’ hand in her hair guiding her head down. She gets James’ cock in her mouth with little fanfare, had missed him while he was gone.

Sirius starts mumbling like always, talking about Lily’s hot little mouth and James choking her with his cock. “Look at how much she likes that, James,” he says. “I bet she’d be dripping if I got my hands on her, desperate like she didn’t already come three times.”

Sirius pushes her down further, stroking the side of her neck with two fingers. He thumbs at James’ nipples and kisses him between running his mouth. He lets go of Lily’s hair to cup James’ jaw tight, so Lily’s left to her own devices, pulling off so she can blow cool air against the head of his cock before ducking even further down to lave at his balls. Above her, she hears the snick of the lube cap popping open and looks up to watch James start opening Sirius up, expert and purposeful.

Lily gets her mouth back on the head of James’ cock, spitting and dragging her hand up and down where she can’t reach, because she’s too preoccupied with watching the scene above her to focus on not gagging.

It’s only minutes later that James lets her pull up and roll a condom on so he can guide Sirius’ hips over to sink down fully. Lily watches Sirius’s face go slack, the corded muscles of his neck and the delicate slope of his collarbones emphasized by his growing flush.

Sirius finally settles on James’ lap and the pair of them groan a little. Lily gets onto her knees, stradling James’ chest and leaning forward to get her mouth on Sirius’ cock this time, licking whenever she can as he rocks onto James’.

When the rhythm gets too jittery, she straightens up to kiss him instead, licking into his mouth, sloppy and wet. He leans back a little, balancing his hands against James’ thighs so Lily can lean a little against him, getting her hands in his hair and tugging. He groans against her face, teeth scraping her lower lip and chin as he comes, shooting off between them, hot against Lily’s thighs and belly.

Lily helps Sirius off of James, and cuddles into him, still trading loose kisses. James skates a hand down Lily’s spine, gripping her arse tight so Lily arches into it. She shifts a little, spreading her legs and lets him press into her from behind, rutting into her fast and hard. He reaches around her side, getting a hand on her oversensitive clit, so that she comes when he does, panting wetly into Sirius’ mouth and welcoming James’ weight atop her.

Sirius’ arms come up around the pair of them, petting at the nape of James’ neck and between his shoulder blades.

“Love you,” James says, squeezing her hand and kissing Sirius’ temple.

“Night.” Sirius says, tightening his arm around her waist.

“Missed this,” Lily mumbles after they’ve clamored into a comfortable sleeping arrangement, sweat cooling on their skin, sheet fluttering briefly above them before it settles too.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk about this on [tumblr!](http://www.rosalinesbenvolio.tumblr.com/ask/)


End file.
